


Imaginary Friend (rough edit)

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [20]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, Episode Tag, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Fanvids, Gen, Snowflake Challenge, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: People said you're not a superstar





	Imaginary Friend (rough edit)

_Made for day 7 of snowflake_challenge and this is a rough edit until I have a little more time to really sit down and tweak it._

[imaginary friend](https://vimeo.com/310060571) from [Lilly C](https://vimeo.com/user12210515) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Copied from my original post on Dreamwidth: Day 7 – Stretch yourself a little and try something new. Go play in a new fandom or with a new pairing. Try working in a new medium. Or check out some fanworks that are new to you. (The recs from Day 2 might be a good place to start.) Leave a comment in this post saying you did it. Include a link to your post if you feel comfortable doing so.
> 
> It was hard trying to work out something that’s new for me to do because I’ll try most things at least once, so I’ve gone with something that I’ve not done for a number of years instead and attempted a fanvid and I swear it used to be easier. Last night I used a trial version of Power Director because I’ve used previous versions of it on old computers and was still able to remember most things and also ShotCut was proving too difficult to navigate especially when adding the music because it sounded like a stuck CD during preview and testing. Unfortunately, that “edited by...” watermark can’t be removed from the free version of Power Director, at least that I can find in any of the FAQ or tutorials on the CyberLink site.
> 
> So for this vid I’ve used some clips of my own from Taggart (oh show of my heart) and the eps I worked with are Death Trap and Fire Burn which first aired in early 2000s. I also used the Old Camera effect throughout and the song is Imaginary Friend by Tove Lo from her second album Lady Wood because she’s one of my favourite artists and that song is also slightly headcanon to me for these eps. The only thing I’ve not added is a title/author slide but that is something for whenever I decide to tidy it up because this is very much a rough version.
> 
> As it’s been ages since I’ve done this, if there’s anything at all that could be tweaked at a later point to make it a bit better let me know. Ooh content note (almost forgot) – there is one tiny clip that’s less than ten seconds of a major character death which happened in Death Trap and isn’t graphic in anyway. I’ve also posted [the vid](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/241372.html) to alittleimprobable :)


End file.
